


Black Starry Sheep put the Wizard Girl to Sleep

by charachanplz



Category: Original Work
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Comedy, Dnd Inspired, Family, Fantasy setting, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Sleep, but it kinda evolved into standard fantasy lmao, but there's barely fantasy it's just fluff, maybe? - Freeform, sleepy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charachanplz/pseuds/charachanplz
Summary: Maggie overestimated how much time she needed for her final potions, and now it's morning. That won't stop her from carrying on the day like normal! (Spoiler: it does.)





	Black Starry Sheep put the Wizard Girl to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the discord group chat, and have shared it with a couple other friends, but now I decided to share it here! It's based on my friend's and I's gang of OCs, a band of heroes for hire who grew into a family! It involves Maggie, my wizard, Kar, Muff's bard (https://thiscartooncatuniverse.tumblr.com/), Casey, Bully's rouge (https://smfc101.tumblr.com/ please look at her art it's glorious), and Goldie, Samo's paladin (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9gca-Fj_75zvOwQ3tLk7tQ "The Stitch"). Hope you enjoy this lil fic!

“Oy! Get to bed sweetheart, it’s almost eleven!”

Maggie’s eyes never moved away from her work table, either because she didn’t want to give the potion currently purifying in her little retort a chance to blow up, or because she didn’t want to acknowledge the dingo looking in through her box room window, waiting to see her pack up and go to bed. Maybe if he saw her hat for a head calculating and her gloved, rubbery arms working, Goldie would leave her be. However, he did not. She would know, his presence was too difficult to ignore once you were aware of the gold-pelted canine’s existence. The wand toon would listen to him, she really would, but inspiration strikes at the most inconvenient of times, and she wasn’t one to ignore a muse!

“In a moment,” Maggie called back, still not daring to look away from the bubbling elixir. “Let me finish this batch, and I’ll go straight to bed. Pinky promise!”

Goldie let out a sigh mixed with a chuckle, drawing out a content squint from the hat girl’s eyes; “Oight. Don’t go to bed too late.” With that, the dingo left her to her work. Finally. She’ll go to bed soon enough, this is the last batch of potions for tonight, after all. She just needed a few more minutes…

♦️♦️♦️

Bottling up the concoction lead to the wizard noticing some residue, which lead to making a subcategory of that previous potion to not waste resources, which eventually landed Maggie in her current situation. Two loud smacks to her bedroom door jolted her awake, surrounded by boxes upon boxes of filled and corked bottles, ready for use in whatever situation necessitated a literal boxful of magic. Someone had called the child out for breakfast, she quickly forgot who, as she scanned her surroundings to try and remember why she was still in her chair, and not tucked into bed. 

That’s when realization dawned on her, and her face went flat with quiet panic. She overdid it last night, and now it was morning. 

Maggie stood up from her chair in a rush, the speed making her head spin and her legs wobbly, confirming her dreadful suspicions; she slept late. She groaned, rubbing her groggy eyes and grabbing her busted alarm clock beside her. She couldn’t recall what time it was when she finally collapsed onto her table, but if the early hours of the day and her tiredness told her anything, it was that it was late enough to not even count as “sleep”. Despite these glaring facts, the toon girl still went ahead and changed into a fresh set of clothes, ready for a new day.

_ This is fine!  _ she considered, buttoning the puffy skirt over her dress shirt,  _ I’m still awake, and if I make myself busy, I’ll stay awake until tonight!  _ Maggie considered herself clever, thinking up of such an extraordinarily brilliant plan to avoid wasting daylight. Confident in her prowess, she went downstairs to eat, before breakfast got cold.

♦️♦️♦️

It was already ten in the morning, and the magic child felt sleepy times crawl up her wooden back. She could feel it rocking her on her heels, but it wouldn’t win, not if Maggie had something to say about it. The child made her way to the treehouse’s study, a large room mostly lined by heavy shelves filled to the brim with books of all kinds, comfy seats and a coffee table taking up the free space of the middle. While she adored how quiet and relaxing this place was, perfect for a good fantasy book and some tea, today the study was going to be either her savior or her enemy. She just needed to find the right story. Instead, the wizard’s attention was drawn to the black cat rouge sitting on a two-person couch, intently reading through a wine red hardcover.

Casey, the culprit of her earlier rude awakening, smiled as he saw the child staring back at him, and the feline motioned her closer, his usual grouchy demeanor drowned out by a subtle chipperness. “Hey, kid,” He called, putting down his reading material onto the stout table in front of him, “Make yourself useful for a second here!”

_ Ah, that’s why he was smiling. _

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asked, sitting down on the other side of the love seat. 

“I need you to do the thing,” Casey explained, motioning his open palm over the open book’s pages, “the- the thing with your hand, and the book. I want to watch this stuff fullscreen.”

The wizard hummed and allowed herself to process the cat toon’s motions and description, scanning her brain to figure out what the heck he was referring to, until she found an answer: “Doooo you mean the screening spell?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed almost immediately, snappiness back in the rouge’s voice. “C’mon Maggie, this book’s good, I wanna see this in action!”

The hat child shrugged, got up, and planted her fingers onto the yellowing pages, dipping her middle finger on the gutter. With a swipe upwards, light smoked out of the book and formed a bubble over it, revealing a dark and murky scene with a terrified young woman.  _ Horror! Perfect! Horror won’t leave an inch of me tired!  _ Maggie sat down again, relieved. Casey was already glued to the tense sequence, no longer paying attention to the child next to him. She would’ve thought the feline forgot about her, if it weren’t for the absentminded thumbs up and muttered “nice” under his breath.

As the “movie” rolled along, the girl had scooched closer to Casey for a better view; Maggie easily fitted beside the lanky rouge, clad both in oversized clothes and cape for comfort, and tight accessories for efficiency. Despite being unbelievably loud and proud, his silence was deafening, his concentration loyal to the gruesome set of events on the round screen, as even his breathing became barely noticeable. His thin frame and terrifying quietness has really made him a proficient thief, in her honest opinion. Right now, though, it was surprisingly lulling, even as the woman screamed in pain somewhere in the study. She couldn’t tell anymore. Maggie carefully wrapped herself in the dull green cape, mellowing into the otherwise unfriendly coolness of Casey’s aura. It felt like falling asleep while rain tapped on the rooftop, extinguishing warm wakefulness from her. She snored. Then, both she and the feline violently jumped on the seats, due to the latter’s sudden yelp. Maggie noticed the particularly gory scene on screen, while Casey noticed her overly cuddly behavior right beside him.

“Mm-mm. No.” Casey deadpanned tightly, grabbing the child by the back of her shirt and pulling her off him. “Kid, no. I have a personal bubble,”

“I-”

“-and I’m watching a movie. If you’re here to take a nap, either do it in silence, or get lost. I’m not a pillow.”

And with that, he dropped Maggie beside the couch, going back to the horror show.  _ Rude. _ The wand toon huffed, walking out of the study. It’s too quiet in there anyways.

♦️♦️♦️

It was just one in the afternoon, and Maggie found herself lethargic once again; to combat this predicament, she moved on to doing some chores around the house, hopefully to make the hours go by quicker. She went up to the tree’s canopy with a broom, and began sweeping the dead leaves off of the bridges connecting the family’s bedrooms, humming a little ditty. As she passed one of the box rooms, perched precariously on a solitary tree branch, the hat child’s song was hushed by the deep, elegant power of a cello playing inside the bedroom. The wizard, feeling her curiosity get the better of her, carefully opened the door. Inside she found the owner of the space, a devilish woman with rubber arms, mellowly bowing away at her hulking instrument. 

“Oh, that sounds wonderful, Kar…” Maggie gushed, already hypnotized by her friend’s tunes. She always knew how to let out the best in her instruments, and the cello’s operatic voice was no different. The bard laughed in gratitude.

“Thanks! You wanna get a better earful of this jam?”

Maggie’s sleepiness temporarily lost to her excitement. How could she say no? She practically bounced into the cluttered bedroom, decorated with memorabilia from previous misadventures, and landed right beside the devil woman. However, Kar had other plans: leaning down, she grabbed the wizard under her arms, and lifted the child into her shoulders, giving her a better view of the towering cello. Saying the hat girl was enthusiastic was an understatement.

“Ok! You’re ready up there, gem?”

Maggie’s eyes smiled at the nickname, and she nodded. With that kind of finality, Kar got to playing again, fingers tenderly leading the bow to lap at the strings. The wand toon fell into the cello’s spell, watching as the bard’s energetic, pink arms became domesticated with patience and calculation, moving with an unfamiliar, slow gentleness, letting her skilled claws lead her singer’s melody. Her talent never ceased to surprise the wizard, whom wasn’t always sure when the demon toon would go mad with adrenaline, or use that power to bring a mature resolution to any situation. Even with that uncertainty, Kar brought nothing but warmth with her aura, no matter the situation, and it was the most comforting presence Maggie could think of, welcoming and soft like her own stout figure.  _ Like how any bard should strive to be. _ The sweet voice of the cello and the sweet warmth of its player’s being cradled the child with somnolence, her arms loosening and relaxing as she landed her heavy head on the devil’s own crown of fair brown.

She had managed to get more than one snore in, but soon the woman’s stillness became shaky and unbalanced, and eventually she had groaned in disappointment, plucking Maggie out of her shoulders, and towards the door.

“Maggie, that’s super precious, and you’re destroying my evil, evil heart,” Kar began, looking sincerely regretful and frustrated about her current predicament, as she grounded the girl outside her door. “But I really need to practice that sonovabitch behind me, and it’s REALLY hard to balance a sleeping baby while doing so. Sorry!”

Before the hat girl could get a word in, to argue that she was not falling asleep, Kar closed the door to continue her music. The wizard stared at the door, stared and stared until she scowled as if the door suddenly turned into a mirror. Well, it didn’t need to, because she didn’t need to look at her face to know that she was not going to win this war. She was tired, and staying still for more than a minute would mean falling asleep on the floor if she wasn’t careful. Maggie had denied it before, but Casey had scolded her for it, and Kar couldn’t practice because of it; she was trying to take a nap. 

So, she gave up, and stomped away.

♦️♦️♦️

It was three in the afternoon, unfortunately, and Maggie could not fall asleep anymore. She was too fidgety and grouchy to fall asleep, surrounded by boxes of her goof up. No matter where she looked, any part of her room she tried to stare held at least one box of bottles, and it made her grimace. She could cover her eyes with the blanket she clutched, but it made breathing difficult, too warm for her. The wand toon growled loudly, and kicked the sheets off her, sending both them and her to the floor. If she can’t sleep in her room, the girl will go and find somewhere else to sleep!

She opened her door roughly, and spedwalk past Kar’s room, where the haunting song of the hurdy gurdy hummed inside.

She went downstairs, past the study, catching a glance of Casey intently listening to the recording of a radio mystery drama.

She finally reached the living room, the last room to pass through before finally reaching the front door. In the cozy family room, Goldie gently rocked on the recliner, seemingly absentminded. This sight, while not uncommon, always perplexed Maggie, as otherwise the canine paladin would be full of life and positivity, the opposite of the white noise the wizard felt when he spaced out like that. It was odd, but she had learned and accepted to not question an enigma that big. Instead, the hat girl carefully approached the dingo, and shook his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance and into a small smile.

“Arvo, luv.”

“Can I take a nap with you?” the child blurted out. Goldie cocked an eyebrow, his smile more sincere.

“I wasn’t takin’ a nap, though.”

“So, you were just staring into space? Is that what you do in your free time?” She shot back, squinting.

“Yes. As a mattah of fact, I do. Why do YOU wanna take a lil kip?” Maggie finally regained some timidity, preferring to stare at her hands. The paladin sat up straighter, giving the hat child a cheeky smile.

“You slept late!”

“No- not by much!”

“Maggo, I told ya to not stay up late!”

“I know that!” Maggie exclaimed, the fabric between her eyes scrunching into a pout. “I ain’t stupid.”

Goldie snorted hard, pinching his muzzle in exasperation and amusement as “oh no”s spilled out of his mouth. The wand toon felt her face go red with embarrassment, not at all helped when the dingo began rubbing the top of her head while muttering about her being cute.

“Oight, when did ya go to sleep?”

“Possibly around three or four AM.”

“Ohhhhh chroist. C’mere princess, I’m givin ya thirty minutes.” Goldie crooned, pulling his legs up to cross them, creating a small nest for the child. “But yer goin to sleep on the dot tonight.” 

Maggie, more than happy to comply to his conditions, climbed up onto the canine’s lap, fidgeting until she was being comfortably held by fuzzy arms. While not necessarily the biggest of the family, Goldie was still much larger than her, wide and tough from carrying around pounds of metallic armor on his person. However, despite his brick-wall build, he was unbelievably soft and cuddly, patches of thick yellow fur complemented with cotton clothing and an overall affectionate nature. Lovely attributes for a paladin, if the child was being honest, and for a paternal substitute… But that wasn’t something she dared consider for too long. The wizard prefered to just bask in the comfort, in the gentle airs of the afternoon, and in the unreadable yet old aura she felt when this close to him. Other times, the aura would’ve felt anachronic, but right now its age gave her enough security to finally soothe away any previous ills and blunders that were keeping her awake. As she began to snore, drifting away into deep rest, she could feel the figure holding her relax as well, and the girl wondered if this would give here two or three more minutes of sleep than previously agreed to. 

♦️♦️♦️


End file.
